Sing for Me?
by ReLiC AnGeL
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot ficlets that I'm writing. Each chapter is something new.
1. Sing for Me?

**_Sing for Me?_**

* * *

Mint loved the sound of Rue's voice. It was kind, gentle, calming and full of warm love for her.

Delicate music reached her ears, accompanied by the faint melody of her husband's singing. It sounded like honey to her ears and made her heart want to burst out with happiness. The music was beautiful, just like him. She rolled over in bed... onto the three-inch pile of red velvet covering the simple wooden floor.

Swearing under her breath, the woman untangled herself from the sheets that covered her sleek, smooth and soft body. She was wearing nothing except a deep-green, button-down, long-sleeved shirt that left her handful-sized breasts and small rear barely visible.

That was Rue's green shirt.

But where was he...?

She remembered asking him to play one of his songs on his piano downstairs. She could hear it right now from their lounge room, which was on the first floor of their two-story green house with tinted windows, polished hardwood floors and a flower garden that adored the front yard. The melody was

faint but she could make out every chord and note. Mint was secretly grateful that he bought that piano.

Rue had found the piano hidden away in a junk shop at Carona's town square. White in colour, it was a beautiful instrument, and tuned perfectly to his liking. The shopkeeper told him he could take it free of charge. After Rue brought the piano home, Mint noticed his brown eyes held a brighter gleam in them the more he played around with the instrument; he fell in love with it in days.

As she listened to him play a music piece for the first time, she wondered what it would be like if he sang along to the tunes he produced.

Now with his sweet voice in her heart and his piano making it leap with joy she couldn't ask for anything more. A smile crept to her full pink lips as she picked herself up off the floor and got ready to greet the new day.

_Thanks Rue... _


	2. Dance for Me?

_**Dance for Me?**_

* * *

Entrancing.

That was the one word Rue picked out that described Mint's movements best.

Every cheeky grin and smile she gave him caused his heart to race. The waves of her fiery hair swayed in time to her dance. He wanted to run his fingers through those smooth, silky strands. He inhaled the faint aroma of her perfume that seemed to linger on her smooth neck.

The scent of cinnamon and... roses.

Her eyes resembled the color of red wine, like two burgundy puddles that had the ability to pull him in from one look. Those slight, soft curves filled out the satin nightie that hugged her petite figure, the blue-purple fabric bringing out the glowing complexion of her creamy tanned skin.

Rue could not stop staring as he watched the woman he loved sway her hips side to side in a slow beat. She was in the kitchen across the hallway, leaning over their wooden dining table and flicking through a random magazine for chic young mothers.

"Mint?" He managed to utter as his mind tried to process what was currently taking place. "W-What are you doing?"

The redhead looked behind over one shoulder to gaze at him, causing one of the spaghetti straps to fall down.

"Oh, just having a little dance!" she answered casually, the tone of her voice light and playful. She turned her attention back to the magazine page she was looking at. "Like what you see, Rue?"

"U-Um..." That question caught Rue by surprise, and his face turned bright red. How did she know he was watching her!?

Now he couldn't get that image of her perfect form out of his head. No matter how hard he tried to focus on something else other than that pert butt, he came out unsuccessful. Rue needed a distraction... fast. Anything to keep his thoughts off his partner's small, rounded, accommodating- _Don't go there_!

He looked around the spacious living room, his brown eyes glancing over at the white piano in the corner, which sat next to the bay window facing their front garden. His piano would make a good distraction to keep his mind off the flame-haired temptress.

With a firm nod to himself, Rue walked to the piano and sat down on the seat. He removed the cover and began to play, his fingers kind and careful. It was a song he knew off by heart. A melody full of love. At the same time, however, Mint had already begun a slow dance on her own. He watched her rise from the table, hips swaying back and forth as she lost herself to the slow music, its energy flowing deep within her blood while she moved. His eyes continued to stare transfixed as Mint moved seductively in time to his melody, taking in the little details of her he would occasionally miss. Like that stray strand of hair that had been bothering her for a while or the tattoo on her lower back shaped like a red heart inside a gold crown.

He loved every single thing about her. And he saw through Mint's dancing that she loved him just as much.


	3. Time to Regret

**Time to Regret **

_Written by Relic-Angel_

* * *

She walked down the staircase, gazing steadily ahead at the towering double doors set in a building covered by red banners with gold symbols. A second later she would be passing through those doors... free. Dusk was falling and the stars were hanging like twinkling lights against the darkening sky.

"Rumi, what do you think you're doing?" she heard a soft voice. "You know you shouldn't be down here."

Rumi swore under her breath, then stopped in her tracks. "Not him again..." she thought. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Now that's not very nice," the voice scolded gently. "Where were you planning to go?"

"You know very well where I'm going." she replied. "I'm going to get out of here, and you can't stop me!" she added hotly.

"I'm afraid I can... you know no-one is allowed to go outside without an aide with them. I think you should turn around, go back to the maid and ask her to take you for an hour of meditation."

"But I don't wanna meditate," she lamented. "I want to leave NOW!"

The owner of the voice sighed. "Rumi," he said patiently. "Sweetie, we've been over this several times already. You cannot leave here for quite a long time."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Can you remember why you're with us?"

"Yeah... cause' I hit my head..."

"How did you do that?"

"I was playing with my father on a grassy meadow... My mother couldn't come with us because she was sick, so we wanted to surprise her with a pretty crown of flowers... Soon, it started raining hard, and we started to head home... My father told me if we ever got separated, all I had to do was scream and he'd come running... Not long after, we took a wrong turn and I slipped and hit my head on a rock..." Her voice quivered. "When I woke up, I couldn't see father anymore..." she stopped.

"And then you were brought here to be taken care of..." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Rumi, don't you like being here? Are you really that unhappy?"

"Yes - no - argh! I just want to go _home_!" she answered. "Why won't you let me go home?"

"I'm sorry. The time isn't right for you to go home just yet."

"But I'm fine!"

"That is true... but you must still stay for a while."

Frustrated, Rumi sat down on the floor, arms and legs crossed. Then she asked quietly, "Why can't my parents come and visit me?"

"They will come, I promise." He said. "But not yet."

"But I want to see mama and daddy... I must see them!" she began to cry softly. "If I stay here any longer, I'll go crazy... sometimes I think I am crazy now..."

"No, Rumi, you are not crazy. You have been..."

"Then why can I only hear you?" she interjected. "You're just a voice in my head... are you my conscience?" Her voice grew louder. "I never see you! Who are you? Are you keeping tabs on me somehow? You always know where I am and what I'm doing!"

The voice chuckled. "No, I'm not your conscience. My name is Yuki and I guess you could say I'm one of your carers, to put it in a better word. And no, we're not keeping tabs on you... although we do monitor the whole place very carefully. We wouldn't want anyone to hurt themselves."

"You mean you wouldn't want anyone to escape." she retorted bitterly.

"Rumi, you are not a prisoner... but everywhere has its rules and for your own sake, I ask that you obey ours."

The red-haired girl was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. "Yuki, if I wanted to go through those doors right now, would you try and stop me?"

"Only by pleading with you not to be so silly. If you go through..." He stopped. "Rumi, if you leave here too soon, I assure you that you will have a lifetime of regret. We won't be able help you any further. Once those doors close behind you, you are on your own. Please think about it very carefully."

"If my mother and father can't reach me here, then I will go and find them." Rumi said with finality. She walked right up to the doors and lifted her hand to the handles.

They were unlocked.

"Rumi, please! I beg you not to do this!"

"I have to. Goodbye Yuki... Thanks for looking after me." With that, she pulled the doors open and walked through...

The darkness outside the building was never-ending. Rumi gave a small cry of alarm as she fell head first. She seemed to fall for a very long time, and she couldn't remember where or how she landed. She lost track of time, half sleeping and half dreaming in the darkness.

All around her, she could hear odd noises... sometimes she thought she heard voices, but no-one came to her. Just then, she was being hit repetitively and pushed by unseen forces and now she could definitely hear the voices getting closer.

Suddenly, a blinding light pierced her eyes and a scream ripped through her lungs, unaware of the pair of gentle hands that were lifting her and placing her in a circle of warmth. Dazed and confused, Rumi blinked and looked upwards-

"Hey there, beautiful girl."

Shocked brown eyes met bright ruby and deep chocolate, as Rumi stared into the faces of the two people who she thought she had lost.

* * *

22-6-12: Thank you to everyone who've read and enjoy my little fic series. More will some soon~! ;p


	4. Burn for Me

**Burn For Me**

Written by Relic-Angel

Disclaimers apply.

~0~

"Oh god, Rue... please."

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"Will you pleease touch me _down there_!"

"That's better. Is this the spot?"

"Ah! Yes! That's it! More! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

"For you, darling, I never will."

"Ooooh [expletive]!"

"Mint, please keep your voice down. If you keep yelling like that you'll wake the-!"

"Nyaah...Nyaah!"

"-baby."

The two figures in the room groaned. One was a pale, slightly muscular man with flowing silver hair, a bit tussled and tangled in places from their romp, but he didn't let that bother him. His companion was a young woman with pale red hair that was usually kept up in a pair of loose pigtails held by two blue bands, which was left unfastened and scattered across her pillow, her skin stained a light vermillion from their heavenly lovemaking. Both of them were naked, the plush bedsheets only as far up to their waists, their body warmth and the cool night breeze from the window daring them to expose their nudity for the sake of extra cuddle time.

Mint sat up in the huge bed covered by silk sheets and pulled on her blue dressing robe, tying the belt at the front.

"Hold on, Rumi-chan! Mama's on her way~!" she called out as she headed for the bedroom door. As she exited the room, she made sure to add a little more swagger in her step, making her beautiful butt look even more appealing to Rue.

Rue just sighed and said, "You'll never change."

"I know." His better half replied with a smirk.

"But I love you nonetheless."

_The joys of motherhood..._ Mint thought as she travelled down the hallway and into the nursery. A fine-looking wooden crib stood next to the window, among other pieces of furniture that included an exquisitely-carved oak rocking chair and a foldable change table. Shelves filled with stuffed animals and baby toys lined the nursery walls.

Inside the crib, her baby girl was wailing to be fed.

"Hello little princess! You ready for some milk?" The woman reached in and lifted her daughter up in her arms, giving Rumi a cuddle. "I think you are~!"

She walked up to the rocking chair and sat down on it, cradling the baby's neck in the crook of her elbow. With blind fingers, she pulled open the folds in her robe with practiced ease, exposing one of her breasts. She held the infant to her offering and the little mouth began to suckle. It was a strange sensation, but she soon grew accustomed to it.

Threading slender fingers through her child's locks, Mint was amazed that this new existence was once growing inside of her, and yet she also felt strangely happy because the baby was something that she and her unselfish, dutiful husband had created themselves. How did she produce such a cute little daughter? Rumi was the splitting image of Mint, with her fiery red hair and skin of cream, except for the russet eyes she had inherited from Rue, and the diamond-shaped jewel colored a pale pink embedded on her forehead.

The young woman could still remember that magical night she spent with Rue at the inn nine months ago. Those adoring, lusty expressions he showed to her alone... The feel of his quiet fingers on her womanhood, so hot it felt like she was melting... The sweet, sweet warmth of his kisses... The way his hands diligently massaged her breasts as he rocked inside of her... There was nothing else she wanted... Only the sight of that cute blush above his nose, those innocent brown eyes, and the attractive, snow-white hair taken out from its ponytail...

Rumi had stopped feeding and was looking up at her mother, wondering if something was wrong.

Mint pulled out of her reverie and gave a light chuckle "You're all finished?", breaking into a grin. She could have sworn she saw the baby smile at her in reply, before she had to turn Rumi around so the infant had access to the other milk-filled mound. When her little girl was happily full and content, Mint put Rumi over her shoulder, softly rubbing the tiny back until she heard a loud, satisfactory burp.

"Judging by that burp it sounds like Rumi enjoyed her fill." a new voice drifted in from the doorway. Rue was standing outside the nursery in his thin cotton undershirt and boxer shorts, quietly observing the scene with a warm gaze.

"Yeah. She sure loves her milk." Mint responded, while the man of her dreams paced up to the rocking chair and laced his gentle arms around her loosely from behind, Rue looking fondly at the red-haired, brown-eyed child cooing in her mother's hold.

"She's as cheerful and energetic as the woman who carried her." He said in a hushed voice.

Mint set their daughter in a safe position on her lap, then refolded her sky-blue satin nightgown at the front. "You played a part in that too, Rue."

"And who was the one who said their body was a wedding gift to me?"

The redhead looked away as not to let Rue see the hot blush on her cheeks. "Sh-shut up. That flimsy chiffon getup was all Fancy Mel's idea."

"You mean the lingerie that looked like your relic-hunting outfit? But I thought you looked so good in them. That blue, white and brown coat with the matching blue skirt. In fact, the brown belt and white lace underwear accentuated your figure so well."

"Y...You remembered everything!?"

"Of course." Rue pressed a light kiss into Mint's hair. "I'll never forget that sight for the rest of my life." He whispered in her ear.

Rumi wrinkled her nose and made a grunt of protest. How could they ignore her like this!

Her father giggled. "I haven't forgotten you, pumpkin." He lightly touched the area where Rumi's jewel was. The infant blinked sleepily, and when Rue brought his hand back to him, he saw Rumi reach up to touch the jewel too. It lit up a light shade of green, then darkened again. His daughter let out a yawn and her eyes drooped shut. A minute later, both parents were greeted by a welcome sight; their successor fast asleep. Rue leaned his head against Mint's and the room grew quiet.

Mint sat still for a few moments before finally shifting her weight on the chair. She turned her bright burgundy eyes to the man at her side. "I think it's time we get out of here."

Rue gave a nod in answer and reached for Rumi to pick her up. He oh-so-carefully put his arms around the tiny bundle and held her to his muscled chest, whispering soft reassurances each time he heard the newborn utter a distressed sound in her sleep. He carried Rumi to her bassinet and lay her down in it, pulling the orange blanket up to her chin then arranged the "Rue" and "Mint" plush dolls to sit around her. Reaching up, Rue flicked the small button on the mobile that hung above the crib itself.

A soft, sweet melody wafted around the room and the stars on the mobile began to turn slowly, glowing a pale yellow light that emitted from the small crystal decorations. The light flickered around the room, causing the starry patterns on the ceiling to glow softly in the darkness. The sight was enchanting in the couple's eyes as they watched the stars glitter their eerie lights above them.

Taking one last look at their baby girl, both Mint and Rue crept out of the nursery and returned to their love nest, leaving Rumi to her dreams full of rainbows and sunshine...


	5. Short Story

_**Short Story**_

My mama has red eyes.

When she's happy, they glow like bright rubies. When she's sad, they don't shine at all.

My daddy likes mama's eyes too. He says they look like scarlet stones. And they remind him of her.

Daddy likes making mama feel good inside and out. She says he can do things that no-one else can do. He can cook. He can clean. And do the laundry too.

But at night, I keep hearing strange noises.

Is it a monster...?

_Thump! Thump!_

Something is hitting my bedroom wall! What could it be?

I put on my slippers with Pollywogs on them and rushed down the hall to mama and daddy's bedroom. I reach up to turn the doorknob...

_Thump! Thump!_ There it goes again!

I take a deep breath and open the door...

And saw mommy and daddy in bed with no clothes on.

~0~

"DON'T READ THAT LINE!"

Startled, the small girl looked up from her reading material at the audience.

"Why can't I read it?" Her tone was innocent.

Mint's face turned a beautiful shade of red. "Just because!"

"Daaaaddddy! Mommy's beating the buuush!"

"Yes, mommy _is _beating around the bush, pumpkin. But she's still the boss."

"But mama lets you be the boss of her every night!"

Her comment sent a roar of laughter and wolf whistles through the crowd.

Rue palmed his face in his hand. "Heaven help me..." He eyed his red-haired partner suspiciously, his brow twitching. "Mint, did you have anything to do with Rumi's paper?"

Mint started. "NO WAY! What are you looking at me for! She's the one who wrote it!"

"Then how did she know about "that"?"

"I don't know! You ask her!"

"Fine..." The man released a deep sigh and turned his eyes to their offspring. "Rumi!"

"Yeah daddy?"

"What sound did the monster make?"

"Um." The girl tapped her chin in thought. "The monster was making lots of moaning and grunting noises. And it had fuzzy ears and a long tail like a pussycat!"

"Ears and tail like a pussycat..." Her father pondered. "Now where did I see them befo-" His face turned white in realization, the same color as his hair. "Oh no... So she did hear us..."

A smug grin tugged at Mint's lips. "HAH! See? I had nothing to do with it! Now it's time for us to blow this joint and head home!"

"Then daddy can go and find the monster and make it go home. Like that big snake I saw eating your flower, mommy!"

Both parents groaned in exasperation. They were not going to hear the end of this on the way home.

And that's the end of the story.


End file.
